sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chocolate Pearl (MissFitt)
Chocolate Pearl, known to her friends simply as Cocoa, is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. On Homeworld, she was lady-in-waiting to Chocolate Diamond, and when the latter left the Great Diamond Authority, she accompanied her and several other Gems to create a new life for themselves. Even in this new society she remains one of Chocolate Diamond's most loyal followers. Appearance Cocoa resembles any pearl in physical features, in that she is tall and thin with a pointed nose. Her short hair is a light-brown color that matches her eyes. Her gemstone is a light brown pearl located on her forehead. Debut Her original outfit consisted of a light brown leotard that had a diamond design on the front and a long drape in the back. It also had translucent sleeve-like appendages off the shoulders. She also wore light brown thigh high socks, and dark brown ballerina flats that match her choker and bracelets. Current Her current outfit is a light brown long sleeved suit with a brown leotard, which has a dark brown diamond with a light brown circle inset, and brown thigh high socks. She wears the same dark brown choker, bracelets, and ballet flats she did when she was introduced. She also has a translucent brown shawl. Personality Her most notable trait is her loyalty and willingness to be of any assistance, especially to Chocolate Diamond. This could be because of her devotion to her, or it could be that she sees it as her only reason for existing (which was true on Homeworld, as she was made for that purpose) and is meant for nothing else. It could also be out of gratitude for the kindness and protection she was shown by Chocolate Diamond. In their new society, her subservience proves to be a hard habit to break even though her former master relieved her of any obligation as a servant. She is generally quiet, but when interacting with others, Cocoa acts generally friendly and is helpful. She is quite the perfectionist in everything she does, and can easily become frustrated and emotional if things not go according to plan. Also, she can have a bit of a jealous streak. History Cocoa's story begins on Homeworld, where she is made as a servant to Chocolate Diamond. At this job, she performed as well as she could, but Chocolate Diamond was appreciative and acknowledged her efforts, and even showed concern for her, while other diamonds seem to only expect pearls to do as they are told. Having no other options, she was content with her role, while her owner felt sympathy for her due to her submission to the status quo, and adored her diamond. When Chocolate Diamond was pressured into going into exile, Cocoa in her fidelity went with her without a second thought. After they and other supporters established their new community, dubbed the Circle, Chocolate Diamond told Cocoa that she would be free and have the same choices and rights as all other Gems, as there would be no slavery allowed. However, not wanting to leave her side, Cocoa stayed with her, insisting on being an assistant or lady-in-waiting to her. Powers and Abilities Though she has yet to display any of these powers, Cocoa has the same standard abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, bubbling objects, and retreating into her gemstone to heal if injured. She was seen being able to store objects inside her Gem though, like she would for Chocolate Diamond. Relationships Chocolate Diamond Without a doubt, Cocoa's closest relationship is with Chocolate Diamond, who not only appreciated her, but also protected and cared for her in return (which is almost unheard of among diamonds). When Cocoa's Gem was severely damaged, Chocolate Diamond insisted on getting her healed instead of simply replacing her. She has an almost childlike attachment to Chocolate Diamond, as she refuses to leave her side. She can become jealous if anyone takes her attention, especially Violet Sapphire, another of her diamond's close friends. Violet Sapphire While Cocoa is on good terms with Violet Sapphire, she has a one-sided rivalry with her when it comes to Chocolate Diamond. Although it is out of jealousy, there is usually no malice involved; she will usually try to implicitly show Violet that she is Chocolate Diamond's most dedicated follower, though she may come across as rude as a result. Violet, being an empath, is aware of Cocoa's feelings and insecurities, and usually ignores Cocoa's negative behavior. Trivia * She seems to be more adherent to Homeworld's traditions than other pearls in their society are. * Though she is happy to be with Chocolate Diamond and her society, she is probably the only one who to some degree misses her old home. Gallery General Screenshots Category:MissVerse Category:MissFitt characters Category:OCs Category:Pearl Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Pearlsona